


Permission

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, First Dates, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Clint Barton, Pining Bucky Barnes, Pre-Relationship, Protective Natasha Romanov, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky asks Natasha's permission to date Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

Natasha was sitting in the living room of her floor in the Avengers Tower reading a book. She heard the elevator door open and saw Bucky Barnes. He looked quite nervous and a little scared.

Bucky asked, "Can we talk ?"

Natasha nodded and gestured for him to sit down. Bucky sat down.

Natasha asked, "What did you want to talk about ?"

Bucky took a deep breath and started, "You know Clint very well. I like him."

He turned to look at Natasha who didn't look surprised.

Bucky said, "You knew ?"

Natasha scoffed, "Of course I knew. With the way you are staring at him anyone could notice."

Bucky said, "So what should I do. I dropped hints but he seems very oblivious."

Natasha looked at Bucky. The poor man was pining. Clint she knew from experience was pretty dense.

Natasha said, "You have to tell him, Barnes. Clint is pretty dense when it comes to these things. Plus he likes you as well."

Bucky looked surprised, "Really. so I just have to confess head on."

Natasha said, "Yup, but you hurt him and I'll kill you."

Bucky said, "I'll kill myself before I hurt him. Thanks, Natalia."

Natasha nodded and hoped that both would be happy.

She went back to reading her book.


End file.
